


Hanging in a bar

by Micte



Series: Karaoke nights [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kalagang, wow now im doing a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micte/pseuds/Micte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing how to pick your fights is hard when you’re drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging in a bar

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking of making a series based on "late night conversations" so, welcome to the first part of "karaoke nights".
> 
> so this happens before the "intervention".

Knowing how to pick your fights is hard when you’re drunk, but living in a world where you just sent the most wonderful woman you’ve ever met to marry another man after going on a killing spree while waiting for your best friend to wake up from a coma is not easy when you’re sober.

 

And having several people in your head 24/7 isn’t helping at all.

 

“I’m here if you wanna talk” Caph offers sitting by his side and Wolfgang lets his glass fall loudly against the counter.

 

“Another,” he orders, trying to block Caph out and cursing when Sun appears at his other side.

 

“I think you’ve had enough,” she says, looking at him straight in the eyes but he just ignores her.

 

“I think I’ve just started,” says Wolf struggling to take a bunch of bills out of his pockets and letting them scatter over the napkins.

 

The barman puts another glass in front of him and he hears her voice the moment the liquor touches his lips.

 

“Please don’t do this,” begs Kala behind him.

 

It’s the first time she visits him since _that_ day.

 

He didn't have the courage to go see her before and he doubts he’ll ever have it.

 

Wolfgang takes his time to finish the drink and then slowly puts the glass on the counter.

 

It is hard to pick your fights when you’re drunk: that might be the reason why he chooses to run away.

 

He goes for the door, ignoring everybody’s screaming: the clients, the barman, Sun, Capheus –and Kala calling his name-, but instead of finding himself in the cold night of Berlin, he’s in the middle of the desert, under a blazing sun surrounded by cameras and men dressed in black pointing guns at his head.

 

“What’s going on?” asks Lito, looking confused at Wolfgang’s sudden intrusion in his body. Wolf feels the shape of the gun in his hand and even if it’s fake he throws it away –before Kala gets there-.

 

“I…gotta go,” he says turning around and he’s in an unknown living room, with a black woman with weird hair looking at him suspiciously.

 

“Who… who are you?” she asks.

 

“I’m Wol-” he cover’s his mouth and takes a deep breath so he doesn’t puke.

 

“Are you drunk?!” asks Nomi, crossing her arms, clearly angry.

 

“Wolf… gang? The German guy?” asks Amanita. She’s Nomi’s girlfriend and Nomi’s pissed at him for showing up like this and she doesn't want Amanita to get hurt and –he needs to protect Kala-.

 

“Wolfgang what are you doing?” asks Nomi when she gains control over he body and Wolf falls back on the couch. Her anger is gone and now there’s pity in her eyes.

 

He’s either about to offer an explanation or tell her to fuck off when Kala arrives.

 

“Wolf wait!”

 

But he doesn’t and instead rolls to the wooden floor and when he stops he’s sprawled over wet grass breathing heavy.

 

“Are you alright?” asks Riley kneeling by his side, “Who’s chasing you?”

 

“Leave me alone Kala!” he roars while sitting up and finding the ocean and the moon in front of him.

 

_Stop following me._

He knows they all feel it but still nobody fucking listens and they gather behind him, trembling in the freezing wind.

 

Riley stays by his side –while Will holds Kala in his arms-.

 

Lito’s preparing a speech for when he’s sober –and Caph whispers gentle words to Kala so she stops crying-.

 

Sun and Nomi understand, but they think he’s an idiot – and his tears start falling because he’s worse than that.

 

_I’m selfish and vain and ruthless and a fucking monst-_

 

“You’re wrong,” mumbles Kala and when Wolf opens his eyes he’s sitting on the pavement in front of his favorite bar in Berlin.

 

Alone, as it should be.


End file.
